The present invention relates to a method of producing a plastic pin, including a so-called bowling pin, having a cellular and/or porous core that is surrounded by a solid-walled, non-cellular and non porous shell. The shell, which is produced in a mold, is initially a hollow body into which is introduced the material for the core, with this material being provided with expanding agent.
With such plastic pins, it is difficult to embody the pin in such a way that it exhibits the prescribed operating characteristics, and in particular a special tipping characteristic that is a function of a precise positioning of the level of the center of gravity. Also of importance is the rotational characteristic of the pin relative to the main axis (the axis of rotation).
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to improve a plastic pin of the aforementioned general type such that the officially required operating characteristic of the pin, especially with respect to the location of the center of gravity, is ensured, and in particular in such a way that with a particular configuration of the shell of the plastic pin, it is even possible to alter the position of the level of the center of gravity by varying the process.